


The girl who waited and the boy who Ambushed

by alegrias



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Beta Wanted, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Pregnant Doctor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rory Williams is the Master, but he did love doctor, eleventh needs a hug, i will add tags after master decided to become a worse jerk, no beta we will die like slience, rory is innocent, the master is a jerk
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alegrias/pseuds/alegrias
Summary: 罗伊就是法师，不知为何他又逃了出来，鼓声消失了。现在，他想要他的Theta Sigma回来。法师认为捕获11任是件容易的事，毕竟现在的博士是个甜美的年轻Omega。但他忘了一个人—艾米.庞德，那个等待的女孩，那个心想事成的女孩，她会捍卫她的博士，带回她的丈夫。Rory is the master,some how he managed to escape and get rid of his drum.Now he wanted his Theta Sigma back to his arm, he thought it is much easier to capture number 11, a sweet young omega.But  he forgot Amy ponds' existence,a girl who waited and always gets what she wants. She will protect her doctor and bring her husband.I will finish it in Chinese first, then I will try to translate it to English.





	The girl who waited and the boy who Ambushed

罗伊.威廉姆斯有一块表，一块装在他护士外袍里沉甸甸的古朴怀表。他从来没想过打开过那块表，因为它金块一样的重量、繁复的花纹还有那古典的造型，它的每一个细节都写明着：我不属于罗伊.威廉姆斯。于是罗伊只是让它待在口袋里，用着1英镑能买好几枚的塑料的护士表，让它继续呆在自己的每一个口袋里。奇怪的是他从没想过把怀表卖掉换取金钱，无论是男孩中风靡的新游戏还是筹备他的婚礼，罗伊从来没有过放弃这块表，好像它也是自己的一部分。  
The Master有一块表，准确来说这块表就是他，罗伊.威廉姆斯是不自知的毛虫，他是那只即将破蛹而出的毒蛾。他重新设置了时间领主的怀表，上次他成了一个无知的老科学家，身边还跟着一个愚蠢的女仆。这次Master把自己放进他肉盾的意识里，人类所看的就是他所看的，人类所嗅到的就是他所嗅到的，Master不再允许自己一无所知，他只是想暂时安静一点，避开讨人厌的火炬木、Unit还有他亲爱的救世主Doctor。。但，天呐。他在罗伊.威廉姆斯的怀表里笑出了声，那个红发地球女孩，在认识威廉姆斯的第一天就要求他扮演一个从天而降有着一个警察盒子的褴褛博士。年轻的面孔和蓬松的头发，漂亮的绿眼睛，闻起来像星星和苹果，那听起来像是他的Theta 。现在Master要做的事是继续等待，他的博士总是迟到，但很少缺席。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
罗伊抽了抽鼻子，一脸狐疑地问：“每个时间领主闻起来都像星星吗？”他能闻到博士身上的味道，罗伊想，非常奇怪。

博士的反应则有点过了，他几乎是捂着被罗伊闻过的后颈跳了起来。(罗伊一直觉得这个博士就像一只脚下踩着弹簧，有多动症的小猫。他为什么要用“这个”)

“罗伊，”博士的脸看起来有点苍白，“你能闻到我？”

“额……yes?”百夫长迟疑了一下，“这是什么坏事吗？”

作为一名长期在医院被消毒水和呕吐物荼毒嗅觉的护士，他有时闻不出艾米新换的香水。但博士……罗伊非常确信他们的蜜月司机闻起来像苹果和星尘（他并不知道星星是什么味道的，但气味让脑子里出现了一大片闪闪发光的星星）。他是温和的、无害的，甚至说可以是甜蜜的。

“这很复杂。”时间领主迅速打断了他，“你一直能闻到我吗？？”

罗伊不可避免地有点紧张，他的…他和艾米的博士很少言简意赅，他喜欢喋喋不休和各种罗伊看起来有点可爱的小动作来缓解被一群人用武器指着的紧张氛围。现在……罗伊看着那双绿眼睛，不是博士，是即将降临的风暴在审问他。


End file.
